


Scratched the curtains

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a skit from Mad episode Papa/1600 Finn.





	Scratched the curtains

Kitty was sewing the curtains and put it on the windows 

The curtains sparkled

Kitty's eyes widen in awe

Kitty yowled as she began to scratch the curtains

Kitty said "Ugh! I gotta fight it"

The End


End file.
